Providing door lock assemblies that provide locking and unlocking doors remains an area of interest. Some existing systems have various shortcomings relative to certain applications and needs. Accordingly, there remains a need for further contributions in this area of technology. For example, present approaches to electromechanical lock position sensing, control and autohanding, suffer from a variety of drawbacks, limitations, disadvantages and problems. Errors associated with installation and programming of electromechanical locks can compromise lock function. Such errors may increase installation time and cost. They may also cause inaccurate indications of lock malfunction or defects resulting in unnecessary troubleshooting or product returns and exchanges. Installation and programming errors may occur in a number of manners including mistakes in physical assembly of lock components as well as mistakes in configuration and programming of electronic lock components. There is a need for the unique and inventive devices, systems, and methods of electromechanical lock position sensing, autohanding, and control disclosed herein. Present approaches to remote communication with and operation of electromechanical locks face a number of challenges and suffer from a number of limitations and problems. For example, electromechanical door locks often utilize a battery-based power supply. Security, cost, and convenience considerations dictate minimizing current drain and power consumption in order to increase battery life and reduce the uncertainty, expense and inconvenience imposed by dead battery events. The ever-growing presence of competing electromagnetic signals from portable phones, cell phones, wireless internet communications, and other sources further complicate efforts to provide remote operability for electromechanical locks. Additional challenges arise out of the desire to provide remotely operable electromechanical locks that are compatible with preexisting networks and communication protocols and allow interoperation and communication with other devices and systems. Providing such functionality imposes power demands on lock communication and control circuitry that are by the driven by the standards and designs of the existing networks and protocols. Further challenges are presented where the existing network is dynamically configurable. Such networks may utilize techniques for changing, maintaining, organizing or optimizing network configuration which conflict with other design considerations such as power and current drain reduction or minimization, for example, a network control technique may rely upon transceivers being awake, or having a certain wake latency and network performance may suffer due to lack of response from a sleeping transceiver. These and other challenges have presented a need for the unique and inventive devices, systems, and methods disclosed herein.